


I’m in love with you, sorry

by network



Series: Destiny Shorts [14]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Coping Mechanisms, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/network/pseuds/network
Summary: I'm meaner than my demons[ Cayde is shutting everyone out post-War, and Zavala finally speaks to him about it / hurt-comfort ]





	I’m in love with you, sorry

**Author's Note:**

> holy fuck i'm behind on these  
> don't judge me please i'm in the middle of my a levels and writing these as i go along because i have (1) brain cell

            In the aftermath of the War, it’s impossible for Zavala to not notice the change in Cayde’s behaviour.

            Before the Cabal assault, and loss of their Light, Cayde had always been the most _spirited_ of the Vanguard. At the time, Zavala had been very vocal of his disapproval, but even he could appreciate the lightened atmosphere that seemed to radiate off the Hunter constantly.

            But now? He’s nearly _silent_. And Zavala hates it.

            He can tell Cayde is hurting – they all are, in a way, but even the pain in the eyes of the remaining Guardians, the scars both physical and mental, don’t compare to whatever Cayde went through. Overconfidence and brazen disrespect for etiquette had burned away to what he can only describe as a husk – Cayde’s arms pull closely around himself and he hardly speaks – and even then, when he does, it’s in clipped, formal sentences, so unlike his usual manner.

            He needs to talk to Cayde about this. Preferably soon.

\--

            It’s sunset on yet another day when he finally catches Cayde alone.

            The Hunter is propped up on the roof of the Tower, watching the Traveler’s shattered form orbit around itself above him while Sundance nudges against his shoulder comfortingly. Zavala isn’t particularly quiet as he approaches – purposefully, of course, he doesn’t want to startle Cayde – yet the Hunter doesn’t break his watch.

            With one last glance upwards, Cayde turns to him, shoulders set and eyes watching cautiously. “Is there anything you need, Commander?”

            “Indeed there is.” He takes a seat on the flat plane next to Cayde, and the Hunter shifts away. “Are you… okay?”

            The question, though innocent, sends a metaphorical spark up Cayde’s frame, causing him to tense and fold in on himself. His answer remains formal and calculated, but there’s a hint of desperation in his tone. Like some vulnerable part of him desperately trying to clamber out from behind constructed walls. “There are far greater things to be concerned about, Commander. I request that you don’t waste your efforts on me.”

            Zavala sucks in a breath at Cayde’s words. The Hunter used to call him all manner of things – Blue, Zav, Lightbulb, _Mr. Grumpypants_ – but since Ghaul’s defeat he’s only ever heard _Commander_. And it _hurts._ He thought they were past titles and formalities long ago.

            “There’s no need for formalities Cayde.” He cautiously sets a hand on the Hunter’s shoulders. “I just need to know that you’re alright.”

            _Cayde breaks._

            He collapses against Zavala’s shoulder, and the Titan carefully shifts him so he rests against his legs rather than a cold pauldron. The equivalent of sobs rack his frame, and Zavala takes a moment to assess the situation. He was right in his initial assumption, he presumes, that Cayde was dealing with his trauma, dealing with the loss of his Light and the horrors of the War, through shutting everyone out. However, questions remain. While the Hunter seemed to be a bit more cautious around Ikora, he had caught Cayde accepting comforting words and innocent touches from her from time to time, while no such allowances had been made for Zavala.

            Had he pushed Cayde too far? Was he afraid of appearing weak in front of a man who had shunned him for years?

            His questions are all answered when Cayde slowly calms against him, and instantly shies away. Or at least tries to, as Zavala still has his hand set against the Hunter’s shoulder and Cayde makes no real effort in his attempt. When their eyes meet again, Cayde chokes out five simple words.

            “I’m in love with you.”

            Zavala freezes up as Cayde shakes in his hold, mind refusing to process the situation and coming up with only one viable solution. He reaches down and pulls Cayde upwards, surprisingly gently, and brings their foreheads to rest together.

            “Can I kiss you?”

            The tiny, confused nod he gets in return is enough for him to bring their lips together.

            They’ll have time soon to work through their traumas and walls, but for now the very presence of each other is enough.


End file.
